


The Veil Between Roommates

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Astral Projection, Gen, the veil is thin, which one of them is hallucinating? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz hadn't received a roommate. Well, he had, but the guy never appeared, and who was he to complain, really?or: the veil is thin, and when Baz's roommate suddenly appears, he's very see-through.
Series: COC2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Veil Between Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I own ZILCH.
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 17: Witch/psychic.

**Baz**

When I was alotted a roommate by the Crucible at Watford, I expected to have a roommate. I didn’t expect to have a name called and then - no one showing up. It was, according to my aunt Fiona, nothing that had ever happened before. 

I mean, I didn’t complain much - I had the room to myself, no one else to have consideration for - and really, in an ideal place to  _ not  _ be discovered as a vampire. I ended up mostly ambivalent about my missing roommate, entirely on the fence (and happy with the seating arrangement) about whether I was disappointed by not having one, or just relieved.

Since the Crucible had designated a roommate for me, it had been decided; I would have Simon Snow for a roommate or none at all.

I had it really cushy, since I had no one to share the room with. At least until my last year. Things went a little sideways, that year. The Veil was thin, and I really hoped that Mum would come. Of course it’d be amazing if she didn’t, since that would mean she didn’t have any unfinished business, but I couldn’t help but hope anyway.

I was a bit distracted coming back to Watford that year, so I can’t really be blamed for missing the fact that my roommate had showed up. Once I did finally notice him, it took even longer for me to notice he was hovering a bit above the bedspread. Most of the time was spent gaping at him.

“What - who’re you? How did you get here?” I finally managed to say, after a long moment of just staring incredulously. He was reading a newspaper, and I think that’s what rubbed me the wrong way the most. He’d just turned my perception of the world on its head, and he had the gall to read a newspaper while doing it. 

“I’m Simon, your roommate, and I literally just appeared here,” he replied, continuing with his flicking through the newspaper. 

“How do you know you’re my roommate then?” I said, well aware of how aggressive I sounded - but Crowley, he was annoying me, and he’d literally said ten words to me. “Is that my paper? Put that down!”

“It IS your paper, well spotted!” He folded the top of the paper down, properly looking at me for the first time so far. It immediately struck me how blue his eyes were, even when he looked as washed out as he did now. There was a slight hint of sepia about him. “Also it says my name on the plaque above the bed.”

I couldn’t help myself but to look away from the apparition, gaze instead landing on the mentioned plaque. I hadn’t really considered that one, since it wasn’t my side of the room - even if I did use it, but mostly for storage.

“Well. Well, fine, so what if you are. Why are you here  _ now _ , you’ve been my roommate for the past seven years too!” I spread my arms, gesturing broadly at all of Watford. Just to feel like I actually was doing something, no matter how useless, I started pacing. “Fact remains that you don’t look very - alive, and as far as I know, ghosts aren’t actually a thing.”

He sat up on the bed, or approximately sat up in the vicinity of the bed at least. While he looked almost solid as he leaned his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, vaguely washed-out blue eyes fastened on me, the fact remained that he was effortlessly hovering a few inches above the actual bed.

“The veil is thinner than usual, this year.” For someone who was either a hallucination or just a nightmare, Simon Snow was unusually intense. Well, I assumed so at least. As far as I knew I had never hallucinated  _ nor  _ dreamt intense nightmares. “I had a connection to this place, this room in particular - and I need your help.”

“Eh… if you have use of the veil being thin, I’m sad to say this, but you’re dead.”

“I’m astral projecting, Pitch, and for the first time I’m actually present enough to talk to someone.”

“Astral projecting?”

“I’m in a medically induced coma, or so I think. I know I’ve grown, I’m older than I was when I started walking. I need your help to figure out what’s wrong with me, and how to make it better.”

“What’s in it for me?” I narrowed my eyes at him. It felt wrong, asking for something in return when he was so certain he was in a coma, but I’ve never been altruistic.

“...I know who murdered your mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've got Plans (tm) for this, so it'll likely be fleshed out.


End file.
